


Gonna Marry That Boy

by samandbucky



Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint runs a coffee shop with his best friend Natasha, and he has a crush on one of the customer's, but he's never actually talked to this boy. He's awkward enough as it is, and things get even more difficult once he learnswhothe customer is.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will sadly probably be my last fic I'll be able to get out for the Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash. I only had like two squares left, but at least I got somewhat close to filling all my squares!
> 
> Square Fill: Aww ____, No (Feelings)

“I’m going to marry him,” Clint says to no one out loud as he leans against the counter with his chin resting in his hands, watching dreamily as the customer with brown hair and sunglasses walks out.

“You shouldn’t even bother trying,” Natasha speaks from beside him, not even startling him.

Clint frowns as he looks over at the redhead. “Aren’t you the one who says I should put myself out there?”

“Yes, but do you even know who that is?” Natasha asks. She sighs when Clint shakes his head in response. “That’s Tony Stark. His father owns Stark Industries. They’re like, super rich and he’s a genius. But, that’s not what you have to worry about.”

“What are you talking about?” Clint asks, suddenly interested in this Stark kid.

“Nobody knows what happened, but Tony hasn’t dated anyone since he was seventeen years old. He was with his last boyfriend for over two years before things ended really badly. He hasn’t dated since then,”

“And, how old is he now?” Clint asks curiously.

“Twenty three,” Natasha tells him, earning a string of curse words from Clint. “I told you. Don’t bother. You’re better off trying to find someone who will actually give you the time of day.”

“Is this a challenge, Romanoff?” Clint asks, smirking.

Natasha stares at him. “Alright, you’re on. Clint, if you can get that boy even interested in you in the next week or two, I’ll give you one of my upcoming paychecks,” she says, and then she bites her lip slightly. “But, don’t do this because you think you can win this challenge. This is someone’s real feelings we’re talking about here. He’s already clearly been burned once before.”

“I’m not cruel,” Clint says. “I’m actually interested in Stark, and I’d like to get to know him. The challenge is just a bonus. I’ll happily take your paycheck from you.” He laughs when Natasha hits him on the shoulder.

“Whatever, dingus. Get back to work. I see customers,” Natasha says, before walking away.

Every morning, Stark comes into the coffee shop that Clint owns with Natasha, and every morning, Clint is the one who takes his order. The man doesn’t say anything to him except his coffee order. He gets the same thing every time, so Clint pretty much has his order memorized by this point.

The next morning, Stark comes into the coffee shop. He’s wearing a fancy suit, and he’s got his usual sunglasses on. Clint wonders if there’s a reason why he wears those sunglasses every day.

“Let me guess,” Clint speaks when Stark walks up to the counter. “Latte Macchiato?”

Stark clears his throat. “Actually, I’d like to get one of your cold brews, please,” he says, surprising Clint.

“Really?” Clint asks, blinking a few times, before shaking his head. “I mean, sure-” He starts making Stark’s order. “But, you usually get the same thing every time. What’s changed today?”

“Got a busy day today, and I need something a little stronger than my usual,” Stark explains, taking the Starbucks cup when Clint hands it to him. Tony hands over a twenty dollar bill in order. “Keep the tip.” Clint didn’t realize until today that Stark really is rich. He never paid attention to the money before.

“Uh-” Clint begins as he stares at the twenty in his hands. He looks up, and frowns when he sees that Tony is already gone. “Shit.” He sighs, and places the twenty in his tip jar.

“Now what’s going on with you?”

Clint sighs when he hears Natasha’s voice. “Are we sure Stark isn’t some superhuman with super speed, or something? He comes and goes so fast,” he looks over at Natasha.

“He’s a busy man,” Natasha tells him. “He’s got a business to run.”

“So I’ve heard,” Clint mumbles. He rolls his eyes when he sees Natasha smirking at him. “Shut up, alright? I’ve still got plenty of time. I will get him to go on a date with me. Just wait!”

“Oh, I’ll be waiting, and by the end of these two weeks, I’ll be cashing in that check,” Natasha says, before turning and greeting the next customer, as if Clint is no longer there.

Clint’s disappointed when Stark doesn’t show up the next day, or the next day. But, that gives Clint plenty of time to look up Stark’s name on the internet. He quickly learns that his name is Tony Stark, his parents are the famous Howard and Maria Stark. Those people Clint has heard of, but he didn’t realize that his usual customer is their son. Clint stayed up for hours looking up everything he could about Tony.

This might be more difficult than Clint thought it would be. But, he’s got a plan.

Finally, after three long and agonizing days, Tony shows up at the coffee shop again. But, Clint isn’t paying attention when Tony walks up to the counter, too distracted by puppies on Instagram.

“‘Scuse me? Latte Macchiato”

Clint’s head instantly snaps up when he hears the familiar voice, and nearly drops his phone once he realizes that it’s Tony. Clint quickly sets his phone aside. “Uh, yeah. You’re uh- you’re back?”

“Yeah. I was busy,” Tony says simply, no emotion in his voice.

“Hm. I see,” Clint says as he makes Tony’s order. “Anything you can share?”

“Business stuff,” Tony says. “Very boring. I wouldn’t want to bore you with my work.”

“What makes you think you’d bore me?” Clint asks, glancing over at Tony.

“Everybody else seems bored whenever I start talking about my business. I’m sure you’re no different,” Tony says, and Clint can only imagine Tony trying to talk to people, only to be ignored, and that makes Clint’s blood boil. How can someone ignore Tony Stark? The guy is a bloody genius, after all!

“I might surprise you,” Clint says, setting the cup on the counter and sliding it over towards Tony. “So…” Clint leans against the counter, watching as Tony takes his wallet out of his pockets.

Tony glances up at Clint, though he doesn’t say anything as he hands over his money.

“You wanna get married?” Clint asks, and Tony’s eyes instantly widen at the blunt question.

“I’m sorry what?” Tony asks, staring at Clint as if he’s suddenly grown two heads. “Did you just ask me if I wanted to marry you?” He scoffs when Clint nods his head yes in response. “I don’t even know you, besides the fact that you make my coffee every morning. I mean, don’t people usually date before popping the big question?” Tony crosses his arms against his chest.

“Yeah,” Clint finally says, standing straight. “But, I heard that you weren’t the dating type, so I figured I’d cut right to the chase. You know, get it over with.”

“And, who did you hear that from?” Tony asks curiously.

“Let’s just say… a reliable source,” Clint says. “So, what d’ya say?”

Tony stares at him for a moment, and Clint’s heart is pounding against his chest. He has no idea if Tony is taking this seriously or not, but Clint can’t help but wonder what Tony’s answer is going to be.

Tony finally uncrosses his arms, gently placing his hands on the counter in front of Clint. “Okay,” he says, and Clint’s eyes instantly widen in shock because he actually said yes? “But first, you take me on a date. A proper date. I want to at least get to know the guy I’m marrying. You could be a murderer for all I know.”

“Pfft. Please, the only murder I do is murder the millions of hearts I come across,” Clint says, and then he pauses, and his cheeks turn bright pink in embarrassment. “Uh, that didn’t come out right.

Tony stares at him, but Clint can swear there’s fondness in his eyes. Tony shakes his head, and glances down at his watch, before looking back up at Clint. “Sorry, I’ve gotta get going. You got a pen and paper?”

Clint immediately pulls out a small notebook and a pen, and hands it over to Tony. He watches as Tony scribbles something down on the piece of paper, and hands the paper back to Clint.

“That’s my number. Text me the details of our date. You better impress me,” Tony says, grabbing his coffee and then walking out of the coffee shop, leaving Clint stunned by the event that just happened.

“Damn. Did I miss him again?” Natasha asks as she walks out from the back. She walks beside Clint, and raises her eyebrows when she sees that his jaw is still slightly dropped. “Hey, birdbrain.”

Clint blinks a few times, still not looking up at Natasha. Clint sets the notebook down on the counter and runs a hand over his face. “Aw, feelings, no,” he whines.

****

After work ends, Clint heads straight home, and Natasha goes with him, after finding out what happened. She doesn’t quite believe that Tony Stark will actually marry him, but she still wants Clint to have a successful date. She knows Clint really does have a crush on him, and wants the best for him.

Natasha helps Clint pick out an outfit that’s decent. He doesn’t have any expensive suits like Tony does, but he has some nice jeans and plaid shirts, which should hopefully show Tony that he’s trying.

“I can’t do this,” Clint says as he’s about to step out the door, getting ready to go pick Tony up.

“Clint, you’ve made it this far,” Natasha says softly, gently squeezing his shoulder. “Go out there, and take Tony Stark on a date. Don’t worry about anything. Just go and have fun with him.”

Clint’s eyes widen as he looks over at Natasha. “What if I mess everything up?” He asks. “Like you said, that kid’s been through so much. I don’t want to disappoint him again. I’ll never forgive myself!”

“Clint, you need to calm down,” Natasha warns. “You’re just going on a date. You’re taking a nice man on a nice date. You’re going to have a good time, get to know him better. Maybe he’ll let you take him home.”

Clint nervously glances down at his watch, checking the time. “It’s not too late to cancel, is it?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Oh, quit acting like an annoying teenager, and go pick up your date-” She grabs Clint and shoves him out of the door, slamming the door shut, locking it.

“Well that’s just rude,” Clint mumbles to himself. He quickly fixes his hair, and makes his way to his car.

Shockingly, Clint makes it to Tony’s tower on time, with all the panicking and stalling he did. Tony’s already waiting for him. There’s another man with him, Clint notices as he steps out of his car.

“Thanks, Happy. I’ve got it from here,” Tony tells the man.

The man looks a little hesitant to leave Tony. “You sure you don’t want me to go with you? You won’t even notice that I’m there. Quiet as a mouse,” he says.

“Mice certainly aren’t quiet, Happy,” Tony replies, smiling a little. “And yes, I’m sure. This is my first date in nearly seven years. No offense, but I don’t want my security guard hanging around. I’ll be fine.” He gently pats the man’s shoulder, and then he makes his way over to Clint. “Hello. Um… I don’t know your name.”

“Hi,” Clint greets. “Well, if you didn’t leave the shop so quickly, I could’ve introduced myself.” He grins. “Anyways… my name’s Clint.” He holds his hand out to shake Tony’s.

“Good to know you have manners,” Tony says before shaking Clint’s hand. “My name’s Tony.”

“I know who you are,” Clint says, giving Tony a reassuring smile when he sees the nervous look in Tony’s eyes. “Shall we get going?” He turns and opens the car door for Tony.

“Where are you taking me?” Tony asks, slipping into the car.

“It’s a surprise,” Clint tells him as he shuts the door. He smiles to himself, before walking around the car.

Clint notices that Tony seems relieved once they arrive at the diner they arrive at. Clint wasn’t sure where he should take Tony for their first date. He doesn’t know Tony that well, so he figures dinner would be a good start, so they can try to get to know each other.

“What do you think?” Clint asks as he helps Tony out of the car.

“I’m rather… pleased,” Tony says, looking over at Clint. “My friend Rhodey and I come here all the time whenever he comes home from the Air Force. It’s our favorite diner. How’d you find it?”

Clint grins. “I didn’t want to go to a typical restaurant for our first time, and so this place was like one of the first few to pop up when I searched for diners online, and my friend Natasha said it was good too.”

“Your friend Natasha has good taste then,” Tony says as he follows Clint into the diner.

“Mr. Stark, how wonderful to see you again!”

“Lovely to see you as well, Barbara,” Tony greets, waving to the waitress at the bar. He gently tugs on Clint’s shirt, and leads the way to a booth in the corner of the diner. “I only allow Rhodey to sit with me in this booth. So, you should consider yourself very lucky.”

“Yeah, lucky is definitely a word to describe myself right now,” Clint says as he slides into the booth. “Speaking of Lucky, that’s the name of my dog.”

“You have a dog?” Tony asks, placing himself in the booth beside Clint. “What kind?”

“Yes, I do have a dog. Golden retriever. Best damn dog in the world, and I’ll fight anyone who disagrees,” Clint says, grinning. “I’ll have to introduce you. I’m sure Lucky will love you.”

“I’d love to meet him,” Tony says, smiling a little. “Pepper forbids me to have any dogs in the tower, because everything is so expensive, so I don’t really get to see dogs.”

“Who’s Pepper?” Clint asks curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

Tony shakes his head. “Pepper is the CEO of my company. She’s an incredible woman, and one of the very few who can actually put up with me. Rhodey is the other,” he says.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad. I’m sure you’re just being hard on yourself,” Clint says.

“Just wait. You’ll find out eventually, especially if we’re going to be getting married and all,” Tony tells him.

Clint instantly blushes. “Hey, uh… we don’t actually have to get married, you know? I was… honestly just trying to get your attention, and that was the first thing that popped into my head,” he assures Tony.

Tony turns to look at him, eyebrows raised slightly. “Why not? You seem like a nice guy, and I don’t see anyone else knocking down my door to date me. Plus, any chance to give Rhodey a heart attack is great. He’s going to freak out when I tell him that someone asked me to marry him, and I said yes,”

“Okay, you have to introduce me to this Rhodey guy. He sounds incredible,” Clint laughs.

“He’s the best,” Tony says. “Rhodey is my best friend. We’ve known each other since I was fifteen, when we went to MIT together. But, you should know that he’s very protective of me.”

Clint listens carefully as Tony tells him all about Rhodey, and MIT stories. He finds Tony so interesting, and the guy’s been through a hell of a lot. The fact that Clint gets to sit here with him, is a miracle.

So, two weeks later, after Clint and Tony’s first date, Clint finds himself officially married to Tony Stark, and moves into his tower. It all goes by so fast that Clint hardly has time to think about anything else. It’s also the longest he’s gone without seeing Natasha, which luckily she allows him some time off work even without completely knowing what’s going on. Clint has so much to catch her up on.

“What the hell is with all these boxes?”

Clint is going through some of his boxes in the living room at the tower one afternoon. It’s Saturday, and he’s spent most of his morning going through his boxes. He’s kind of taken over the living room.

Clint pauses as he’s taking some books out of a box. He looks over and sees a man walking into the living room. Clint has no idea who this man is, but he’s assuming Tony knows him.

“Who are you?” The man asks when he spots Clint.

“Clint,” Clint replies, setting the books down on the coffee table. “Can I ask who you are?”

“Honeybear!” Tony walks into the living room just then, and Clint’s glad. “You made it!” Tony immediately pulls the man into a hug. At least Clint knows a stranger hasn’t broken into the tower.

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” The man asks, pulling away from the hug. “I leave you for a month and suddenly I hear about you being registered to be married? You never mentioned dating anyone?”

“I wasn’t dating anyone,” Tony explains. “Rhodey, this is Clint-” He points towards Clint, and turns to face his husband. “Clint, this is the Rhodey I’ve been telling you all about.”

“Ah,” Clint responds, nodding. “I have heard quite a lot about you.”

“I’m still confused about what’s going on here,” the man, Rhodey, says. “Tony, explain.”

“Well, you see… Clint over here asked me to marry him one day, and I said yes,” Tony says. “So, now we’re officially married, which explains why my name suddenly appeared in the registry.”

Rhodey’s eyes widen with shock as he stares at Tony. “Have you officially lost your mind, Tones?”

“My mind was lost years ago, Honeybear. You know this,” Tony laughs, and that’s a wonderful sound that Clint can definitely get used to hearing everyday. “I promise I’ve not gone totally crazy. It’s a long story, and I know you’ll want an explanation, okay?”

Rhodey sighs as he stares at Tony, before looking over at Clint. He slowly makes his way over to him, but Clint doesn’t move an inch from his spot. Tony’s already warned him about Rhodey’s protectiveness. “Listen to me, Clint. I don’t know who the hell you are, or what you want with Tony, but if you dare hurt my best friend, I promise, you’ll regret it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir,” Clint replies immediately, which surprises Rhodey. “You should meet my best friend Natasha. You’re just about as scary as her. You two would get along splendidly.”

Rhodey blinks a few times, and turns to look over at Tony. “Where the hell did you find this guy?”

Tony grins. “I didn’t find him. He found me,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has been married to Tony for two months, but it isn't all he thought it would be.
> 
> Things suddenly get a lot more interesting when Clint is being dragged along to go to one of Tony's charity balls.

Clint rolls his eyes as soon as he hears the sound of Natasha clearing her throat.

“So, how’s the marriage life going?”

“It’s going,” Clint replies simply. He looks over and he raises his eyebrows with amusement when he sees Natasha looking very unimpressed with his answer. “What? What do you want me to say?”

“You’ve been married to Tony Stark for two months and that’s all you’ve got to say?” Natasha scoffs. “Bullshit. You’ve got to have something more than that to give me.”

Clint laughs, and leans against the counter, wishing more and more that the time would speed up faster, because he’s quickly growing bored of standing at the counter doing nothing. It’s been a slow day. “Nat, seriously. Nothing exciting has happened since we got married. I barely see him. He’s a busy man.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Natasha asks, frowning slightly. “I thought you really liked him?”

“I _do_ ,” Clint insists. “We just haven’t had that much time to really hang out.”

“I don’t know, Clint. I just want you to be happy in a relationship with someone who _cares_ -”

“Tony does care,” Clint argues, glaring at Natasha. “I’m sure he would have divorced me by now if he didn’t care. Otherwise there’s no reason for him to be married to me. He’s not that desperate.” He looks over when he hears the doorbell, and smiles when he sees Tony walk into the shop.

Tony still comes in almost every day to order coffee, which makes Clint happy.

But this time, he’s brought along Pepper with him. Clint’s only seen her around once or twice.

“There’s plenty of time!” Tony argues.

“The ball is tomorrow evening, Tony! You don’t even have an outfit picked out,” Pepper argues as she follows Tony to the counter. “This is an important event, and you need to take it seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously,”

Clint snorts at Tony’s response as he starts getting Tony’s order ready.

“This is a charity ball. We’re raising money for a good cause. You _will_ be there, Tony. You will dress nicely. You’ll also be speaking so I hope you have a speech prepared,” Pepper says, her tone serious.

“I don’t need to have a speech prepared,” Tony scoffs. “Do you even know who I am?”

Clint grabs a marker and writes ‘ _Husband_ ’ on Tony’s cup, before turning and leaning against the counter, smoothly sliding the coffee over to Tony. “Anything for the lady?”

“You got any tylenol? I feel a headache coming on,” Pepper groans.

“Unfortunately we don’t sell that here, ma’am,” Clint grins. He looks over at Tony. “Charity ball?”

Tony sighs, before nodding. “Stark Industries throws a big charity ball once a year to raise money for a good cause. Pepper makes a big deal of it every year even though it always turns out fine,”

“Yes, but it would be less stressful for me if you just did what you were told to do,” Pepper argues.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Tony smiles innocently at Pepper, before handing Clint a twenty dollar bill.

Clint sighs. “You really have to stop giving me such a big tip,” he mumbles.

“Why? I’ve got more than enough money. Besides, I’m allowed to tip my husband as much as I want-”

“Speaking of!” Pepper looks over at Clint.

“Oh no,” Clint says, standing straight. “Don’t even say it. Don’t ask me!”

“Come on, guys. This would be perfect for you two to debut your first appearance as a married couple,” Pepper urges. “It would bring a lot of press if people knew Tony Stark’s husband were going to be there.”

“Absolutely not,” Tony says. “Nobody even knows we’re married.”

“And I don’t wear suits,” Clint adds.

“Clint will not go anywhere near the ball. We agreed to keep our relationship strictly secret,” Tony argues.

Clint frowns slightly as he looks over at Tony, wondering if maybe Tony might be embarrassed or ashamed that he’s married to Clint. Of course, Clint wouldn’t blame him at all, considering how they met, but _still_. Did he have to put it so harshly?

Natasha clears her throat, and walks beside Clint, before handing Pepper a coffee drink. “Here. Espresso,” she says, flashing Pepper a friendly smile.

“Thank you,” Pepper says as she takes the drink from Natasha. “Maybe you can join Clint as well?”

“Hey, that’s a swell idea Pepper,” Clint says, turning to look at Natasha with an innocent grin.

Natasha instantly glares at him. “You’re dead to me, Barton,”

“Wonderful!” Pepper claps her hands. “The ball starts tomorrow at seven o’clock. Be at Stark Tower before then. Wear something nice. This is a charity ball after all. Ready to go?” She looks at Tony.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll meet you outside in a moment,” Tony tells her. He watches as Pepper leaves the shop, before turning to look at Clint. “We have a lot to talk about. When are you off?”

“I’ll be off at five,” Clint tells him, slightly nervous about what they have to “talk” about.

Tony nods. “I’ll have Happy pick you up,” he says. “See you then.” He turns, and exits the shop as well.

Clint groans once Tony’s gone and buries his face in his hands. “I don’t have a fucking suit!”

“This is your own fault,” Natasha scoffs. “Where the hell am I meant to find a dress last minute?”

Clint looks over at her, biting his lip slightly. “You think Happy will mind making a few steps?”

“You better hope he won’t mind,” Natasha says. “Get back to work. We have more customers.”

Clint spends the rest of his shift sulking, and then being yelled at by Natasha when he’s not too cheery when customers are around and aren’t pleased with his attitude. Clint can’t help it though. He’s being forced to go to a charity ball _and_ he has to wear a suit. Clint _hates_ wearing suits. 

But it’s not like he can just say no, because this is his husband, and a _charity ball_.

Plus, maybe he’ll finally get to spend some quality time with Tony. Unlikely, but Clint can hope.

When Happy arrives after work, Clint and Natasha climb into the ridiculously expensive car.

“We need to make a few stops before we go home,” Clint says to Happy. “We need outfits for the ball.”

“Oh, no need to work about that, Clint. Boss already has that taken care of,” Happy assures him. “Well, _Pepper_ took care of it. She figured you two wouldn’t have an outfit prepared, so she bought some outfits you two can try on. Tony is demanding a fashion show.”

Clint groans and slumps back against the backseat. “He really wants me to suffer, doesn’t he?”

“If I have to suffer through this, then so do you, so suck it up,” Natasha grumbles, crossing her arms against her chest with annoyance. “This is what I get for being your best friend.”

“Aw, you say the sweetest things,” Clint glares at her.

Happy raises his eyebrows as he listens to the two bicker with each other, before he starts driving.

Clint is dreading walking into the tower, because he knows what’s coming. Pepper and Tony are waiting for him and Natasha when they arrive at the common floor, chatting quietly amongst each other.

Tony looks over when he hears the elevator ding. “Ah! Finally. Took you long enough,”

“You weren’t being serious about a fashion show, were you?” Clint asks.

“Absolutely. I need to make sure my husband looks his finest for my charity ball,” Tony says, smoothly sliding off of the kitchen stool. “You two, follow me. Romanoff, Pepper will be your assistance for this.” Tony grabs Clint’s wrist and starts leading the way up to his closet.

To Clint’s horror, there are many suits for him to try on.

“I’m not wearing a suit. You can’t make me!” Clint whines as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“If I have to wear a suit, then you have to wear a suit-” Tony says as he grabs a random suit from his bed and then shoves over into Clint’s chest. “Come on, I deserve a fashion show from my husband.”

Clint rolls his eyes as he begrudgingly takes the suit. “You owe me for this,” he grumbles.

“Uh huh. Now shoo. I’ll be waiting,” Tony says, shooing Clint off with his hands.

Clint puts on the suit, swearing and grumbling the entire time he dresses, before walking out of the closet once he finally has the suit on. “Did I mention I hate wearing suits?”

Tony looks up from his phone and grins when he sees Clint all dressed up. Tony is not used to seeing Clint dressed all nice. He’s usually in his work clothes, or lounge wear, so Tony is taking this all in. “What? Come on. That suit looks greats on you,”

“If I’m wearing a suit, it better look more than fucking great. Give me another one,” Clint says.

Tony laughs at his response, and then he tosses him another suit. “Go wild, babe. They’re all for you,”

“What? I don’t get to see you trying on suits?” Clint asks, a little disappointed.

“I already know what I’m wearing, despite what Pepper believes,” Tony says. “I just love to mess with her.”

Clint chuckles. “She’s actually going to kill you one of these days,”

“As if you’re complaining. You’re the one who gets all my money when I’m gone,” Tony points out.

“Yeah but... you know that’s not why I asked you out, right?” Clint reminds him as he raises his eyebrows at Tony. “I actually _like_ you, Tony. Not just for your money.”

“Hm,” Tony hums. “Stop trying to stall. You’ve still got more suits to try on.”

Clint rolls his eyes before turning and walking back into the closet.

Tony waits until Clint is gone until he pulls out his phone to text Rhodey.

**tones** :  
 _rhodey please tell me you’re going tomorrow_

**rhodey** :  
 _i’m trying my best_  
…  
 _why, is everything okay?_

**tones** :  
 _i think i’m falling in love with clint…_

**rhodey** :  
 _i’ll be there as soon as i can x_

Clint and Natasha arrive on time tomorrow. Clint wore a simple black suit with a purple pie, because purple is his favorite color and Tony thought it was a nice touch. Which, it is a nice touch.

Natasha looks beautiful in a red dress with her hair done nicely and matching red lipstick.

“You two look lovely,”

Clint turns and his eyes widen when he sees Rhodey walking into the tower. “Rhodes! You came?”

“Of course I came. This is one of the few events I never miss,” Rhodey smiles. “But you? I’m surprised to see you here. I thought Tony didn’t want people knowing you two were married?”

“Yeah, well-” Clint shrugs his shoulders. “Pepper had other ideas.”

Rhodey chuckles. “Of course she did,” he mumbles. He turns to look at Natasha. “Hello. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m James, Tony’s best friend, but you can call me Rhodes.”

“Nice to meet you, Rhodes. I’m Natasha. Clint’s best friend,” Natasha shakes Rhodey’s hand.

“Ah, yes. I have heard of a Natasha. Nice to meet you a swell,” Rhodey smiles at her.

“Rhodey!”

Rhodey looks over when he hears a cry of relief, and smiles when he sees Tony walking out of the elevator with Pepper. Tony rushes over to Rhodey and instantly throws his arms around him. “Honeybear, thank God you’re here! As soon as we get the chance...”

“I know. I promise we’ll talk before I leave,” Rhodey whispers as he hugs Tony back.

Tony pulls away from the hug, and clears his throat. “Okay. Shall we get going then?” He glances at Clint, who replies with a small nod, and then Tony looks back at Rhodey. Tony wants nothing more than to just ditch this charity ball and spend quality time with Rhodey. After all, it’s been about two months since they’ve seen each other last. But, Tony made a promise to Pepper, and he’s going to keep that promise.

“Don’t worry about the press. Just act like they’re not there,” Pepper tries to explain to Clint.

“How exactly am I meant to do that?” Clint asks. “I’m just a normal guy who serves coffee!”

Natasha snorts. “I wouldn’t exactly use the word _normal_ ,”

Clint instantly glares at her. “You be quiet over there,”

“Okay, we don’t have time to sit and listen to you two bicker with each other,” Pepper warns.

Tony raises his eyebrows as he watches, before shaking his head. “Okay, let’s just get this over with. Clint, just stay by me and you’ll… you _should_ be fine,”

“That’s very reassuring,” Clint says, earning a snort of laughter from Tony.

Tony pushes the door open and steps out of the limo. The crowd gets louder as soon as Tony steps out, and there are multiple cameras flashing, but Tony has learnt to ignore them over the years. Tony helps Pepper and Natasha out of the car. Then Rhodey steps out, and finally Clint.

Tony instantly can see how nervous Clint is, and the last thing he wants is for Clint to have a panic attack.

“Like Pepper said, just act like they aren’t there,” Tony whispers, before grabbing Clint’s hand, and following the others into the building where the event is being held.

Clint _tries_ to ignore the press as Tony leads the way inside the build, but it’s quite difficult.

“Holy shit,” Clint breathes once they’re finally inside and away from the crowd.

Tony looks over at Clint. “You good now?”

“That’s what you have to deal with?” Clint asks, frowning at Tony.

“Every day,” Tony replies. “You get used to it.”

Clint shakes his head. “I had no idea it was that crazy,” he says. “I thought you were…”

“Exaggerating? I get that a lot,” Tony shrugs his shoulders.

“Alright,” Pepper begins, walking over to Tony. “It’s time for you to mingle. People want to talk to you, and there are some interviewers in there. They will be asking about Clint whether you like it or not. It’s totally up to you if you want to introduce him to the world as your husband.”

Tony sighs as he fixes his suit. “Most likely not,” he says, glancing over at Clint. “We’ll see.”

Clint clears his throat. “So, what are the drink options around here?”

“Let’s go find out together,” Natasha replies quickly, grabbing Clint’s arm and dragging him away.

Pepper frowns as she stares at Tony. “Something going on between you and Clint?”

“I don’t need to beat him up, do I?” Rhodey asks, stepping closer to Tony. “You sounded upset earlier…”

Tony rolls his eyes at Pepper and Rhodey’s over protectiveness. “Guys, Clint hasn’t done anything wrong,” he mumbles. “Quite the opposite in fact. I’m just... not sure if I’m ready to introduce him to the world yet. I’ve barely had any time to spend with him.”

“It’s up to you Tony,” Pepper assures him. “Try spending some time with him tonight.”

“Clint seems a little nervous. He might want his husband there to calm him down,” Rhodey adds.

Tony looks over at Rhodey, before slowly nodding.

Tony finds Clint by the snack bar a while later, and by himself. “Find anything good?”

Clint instantly snaps his head up, and sighs in relief when he sees that it’s just Tony. “Kind of. You know, Pepper is a thief,” he says. “A straight up thief.”

Tony chuckles. “So that’s why you’re all by yourself,”

Clint shrugs his shoulders. “It’s okay. I kind of think there’s something going on between them,”

“Who?” Tony asks, frowning when Clint raises his eyebrows at him. “Pepper and Natasha?”

Clint grins. “Natasha looks at Pepper with heart eyes,” he says. “She totally has a crush on her.”

“Hm. Well, that’s something I didn't see coming,” Tony mumbles, before shaking his head. “Hey, I need-” He stops when a woman suddenly walks up to him and Clint.

“Mr. Stark. I’m sorry to interrupt. I was hoping I could interview you for my-”

“Sure,” Tony replies, cutting her off, and gently crossing his arms against his chest. “Go ahead.”

“Wonderful! Thank you, and thank you for inviting me tonight. This is a charity event, correct?” She asks.

“Correct,” Tony nods. “We’re raising money to donate to different charities…”

Clint starts to drown out the interview. Tony seems to be handling himself pretty well, and Clint would like to stay out of any and all interviews as much as possible.

“I hear you brought a date tonight?” The interviewer asks, instantly earning Clint’s attention. He looks over at Tony and can see the hesitation in his eyes. Clint will be shocked if Tony says anything about him, considering he’s been so insistent on hiding their relationship.

Tony clears his throat. “I did bring a date,” he says as he looks over at Clint. “My husband.”

“Husband?” The interviewer asks as her eyes widen in surprise, glancing over at Clint as well. “I mean, you’ve never mentioned a husband before? This must be new?”

“Very,” Tony admits as he gestures to Clint to come closer. “This is my husband, Clint.”

Clint hesitates as he walks closer to Tony, raising a shy hand to greet the interviewer.

“So, uh- we’ve been for about two months now,” Tony tells the interviewer.

“Wow, uh- congratulations then. I never thought we’d live to see the day when Tony Stark settled down,” she says, looking at Clint. “You must be a special guy. How’d you manage that?”

“Oh, well- uh, it’s actually a funny story-” Clint chuckles nervously.

Tony rolls his eyes and looks back at the interviewer. “No, let me tell you what happened, Instead of asking me out on a date like a _normal_ person, he straight up just asks me to marry him,” he explains. “So of course I went along with it, and then we actually got married.”

Clint grins as he looks at Tony. “Hey, it worked, didn’t it? We did get married,” he gently taps on the ring on Tony’s finger. The interviewer smiles as she watches the two interact with each other.

Pepper walks up beside Rhodey, smiling softly as she watches Tony with Clint. “They’re cute,”

Rhodey looks over at Pepper, and chuckles. “You know, Tony sent me a message last night and practically begged me to come to this charity ball. I thought tonight was going to be miserable-”

“And now?” Pepper asks, raising her eyebrows at Rhodey.

“Tony’s got it figured it out. I think he’s going to be just fine,” Rhodey smiles.


End file.
